


Dating Usagi (Headcanons)

by cwritesstuff



Category: Usagi Yojimbo
Genre: Alternative Timeline, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, dating headcanons, gender neutral reader, modern day AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23439076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwritesstuff/pseuds/cwritesstuff
Summary: What's it like to date Miyamoto Usagi?
Relationships: Miyamoto Usagi/Female Reader, Miyamoto Usagi/Male Reader, Miyamoto Usagi/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Dating Usagi (Headcanons)

• If you’re having a bad day, he’ll feel it – he’ll give you the breathing space you need. He’ll probably ask what’s wrong at first – if you don’t say anything, he won’t push it. He won’t ignore you but the least he’ll do is maybe drop off a cup of tea or a bottle of water and maybe some snacks by your side. It’s an open invitation that will allow you to come to him. He will literally drop everything if you need his attention. 

• Usagi is an excellent listener, his attention will be undivided and completely focused on you. He won’t say a word, won’t pull out his phone. If you’re ranting, he’ll hold your hand, stroke your hair or shoulders until you’re done. 

• He’s petty. Not in the malicious way you’re thinking, but if he’s getting back at you, it’s all just for fun – like the time you replaced his snacks with baby carrots instead of mochi as a prank, so he’ll probably hide your favorite snacks of choice and replace it with some you don’t like. “Usagi, any reason why the cabinet is full of dried seaweed and my Jagabee plum snacks are missing?” you ask, your arms crossed. “Jagabee plum snack? I don’t know what you’re talking about, y/n” he mumbles smugly as he stuffs his face with more green tea mochi.

• Big greedy buff rabbit man spoon in bed. 

• If you missed the bus to work/class, Usagi will take you on his motorcycle. You are not allowed to say no to this.

• When it comes to public displays of affection, he’s subtle. He won’t eat your face in public (unless it’s just you two at home) but he likes to give you piggyback rides around town or in the grocery or have you link your arms around his own. 

• He gets territorial when he sees another person talking you up. He’ll keep his distance, but he remains attentive, or at least will hover by – the only exception he’ll probably (politely) interrupt if you just so happen to get little too receptive or if the offender gets a little too aggressive with their advances.

• Aggressive Cuddler Warning ™

• Usagi loves to treat you. he won’t spoil you rotten like Gen does, but he does like to surprise you with small things, like your favorite snack or instant meal, or even your favorite movie. Occasionally he will go all out with something simple, like cooking your favorite meal while on a in-house date.


End file.
